It took only 70 years
by MarveyTibbsMcGarrettWilliams
Summary: Bucky didn't die when he fell off the train, he was frozen. Then SHIELD found him. In 1943, Steve and Bucky were a couple. Then in 2012, both are alive, but neither one knows. Until Steve is in an accident and mumbling Bucky before passing out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : The following characters belong to Marvel. Thank you for letting us play with them. ~MTMcW **

**Prologue: **

Steve Rogers aka Captain America had someone waiting for him. Not here in 2012 but in 1943. Little did he know that the man who was waiting for him is here in 2012. Sergeant James 'Bucky' Barnes never died falling off the train. He was only frozen like Steve was. There was one problem. Steve and Bucky both thought the other was dead. It was a secret in 1943. But these two were a couple. They loved each other. Now the Avengers were in the middle of the battle. When they realized Captain America wasn't answering on the comm.


	2. The reunion

**Nat's POV **

"Cap?" I asked into the comm. "Captain?" Silence. "Is anyone there?" I asked into the comm. "I'm here Lady Natasha." Thor answered. "Me too Nat." Clint answered. I heard the Hulk growl. "I'm up here." Then I looked up and saw a flash of gold and red over head. "Has anyone heard from Cap? I'm getting radio silence on his side." I said fighting with the Chitauri. "I'll take a scan." I heard from Tony. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a sparkle and turned. It was Cap's shield. Abandoned. I ran over to it. "Guys, I've got the shield in sight." When I reached it, I picked it up. It was covered in blood. "Guys, its covered in blood. Cap's hurt." "I'm trying to get a lock on his position Nat." Tony said from the sky. We had just finished saving the world again. "By the amount of blood, he may not be conscious when we find him." "Copy that." I heard from each end.

I crept through the rubble looking for any sign of that Red, White and Blue. I needed him to be okay. He was the one other person, I could confide in. I was the one who taught him to fly our jet. I saw the giant green figure of the Hulk switch back into Banner. There are a few things I should cover. Steve is married. He was married by Howard Stark to Bucky Barnes in 1943. Six months before the accident. We rarely spoke of it. There are only three people in the world that know of their relationship. I'm the only living person who knows. Steve and I confided in each other. He knew of some of the red on my ledger. I knew of his past. The past no one knew. When Steve told the others the story of his crash, he made it sound like was making a date with Peggy. Nope I knew the truth. So did Clint. We both understood what it was like to lose. Then of course we found each other. But that is a story for another day.

I was joined in my search by Bruce. Clint and Thor were helping rescue any survivors. "Any luck?" I asked into my comm. "Nothing. I can't find him!" said Tony frustrated. "Easy Tony." Bruce murmured. "I'll come down and do a ground sweep." "Copy that." I kept walking through and looking for any sign of Steve. Then I heard a groan. "Steve?" I asked going closer. Then I saw a red glove sticking out of a pile of rubble a few feet away. I ran over and started digging through the pile. I had Steve half uncovered. "I got Steve!" Then I felt for a pulse. It was there. But he needed a hospital soon. "He's alive." Then I got him uncovered completely. That was when I noticed the rebar sticking out of his torso. Plus, there is a piece of concentrate the size of the Hulk on his legs. "Guys hurry!" I said moving so Steve's head was in my lap. "Come on Steve. Wake up."

I heard Thor and Tony land behind me. Bruce and Clint with them. "Someone get this boulder off his legs." Tony blasted it away. "We need to get him to Medical now." Bruce said. "Thank you for stating the obvious." I growled at Stark. "Well, I'm not waiting for SHIELD to show. Tony can you get us back?" Before he answered I heard the roar of the jet overhead. Clint. Over the com, I heard "Anyone need a ride?" I smiled. "Turn it around and get it as close to the ground as you can." I heard Bruce tell Clint. Then Clint followed orders. "Alright, Widow and I need to get up there first." I felt someone pick me. Then I looked down to see it was Thor. "Toss me up, Thor." "Of course." Thor tossed me up to the opening. Then Tony brought up Bruce. "Now Tony be gentle with Steve okay. I don't know the extent of his injuries."

"Aye, Aye Brucey." Then Tony dropped back down. Then rose slowly with Steve. You can set him on the sofa." "I have combat medicine experience," I heard Clint comment from the cockpit. "I'll fly Clint." I said taking over as pilot. "You go help Bruce." He nodded and headed back to where Steve was being worked. I honestly curious on how Steve's husband Bucky would react to seeing Steve again. I've heard the name Barnes and being thawed out in the same sentence more then once. So I've had my suspicions that Bucky is alive. First thing I'm going to do is go to Fury when we get back to the helicarrier. I need an explanation. "Widow to Carrier." I said when we got close. "Widow this is Carrier." "Carrier, we need a medical team. Captain America is down. I repeat Captain America is down." "Widow ETA?" "Five minutes out." "Carrier to Window, team ready for you." "Landing now." I called back to the others. "Hold tight everyone, we're landing." I set the jet down and opened the rear. Then I heard the team rushing up. I followed everyone into the carrier. One of the flight crew needs to move the jet.

Tony and Thor joined us in the waiting room in Medical after awhile. So it was me, Clint ,Tony and Thor. Bruce was working on Steve. Tony paced back and forth. We were all waiting. Just waiting. "No news. Is good news. Right?" Clint asked hopefully. We didn't reply. Then the doors on the other end of the room opened. We all turned towards them to see Bruce. "He's patched up. We had to operate to remove the rebar which missed everything major. Both ankles are broken because of that boulder. It going to be awhile but he'll be fine." "Can we see him?" "Of course. But I'm going to warn you, he's been in and out for awhile. Because of the painkillers." We nodded. Each of us expect Thor has been like that. When we got to his room, he was awake. "Hi Steve." I said sitting in the chair by his bed to the right. "Hey Tasha." He said somewhat sleepily.

"Hey you. You gave us all a heart attack. Don't do it again." I said with a slight glare. "Ma'am yes ma'am." He replied. He was steadily waking up a little more. "You know Steve?" Tony asked stepping into his line of sight on the opposite side of the bed. "I could make you an Iron Captain America uniform." Tony sat next to Steve's feet. "No. The Captain America the world knows doesn't hide in a suit of 'iron'. Like if Iron Man suddenly wasn't wearing the suit. You wouldn't be you. Like I'm not me without my shield or…" I knew who he was talking about. His soul mate. His other half. His husband, Bucky. I rubbed circles on the back of his hand. He looked at me sadly. Many believed the person, he had a date with was Bucky. When Steve met Phil and Clint, he felt better about loving a man. The only people who accepted them in 1943 were the Commandoes, Peggy and Howard Stark. Tony's perception of his father is interesting. But from the stories, I've heard Steve tell, he wasn't a bad guy. Steve and Howard were at a bar one night when Howard got drunk and admitted everything. He was doing what he does to make this world a better place for the future. The future Howard had hoped included a family. His dream came true. He married a woman by the name of Maria and they had Tony. "Tasha?"

I looked up to see Steve looking at me puzzled. "London." was all I said. Then Steve smiled in remembrance. "How are you feeling Cap?" Clint asked. "Like I got stomped on by the Hulk a lot." That brought laughter to the otherwise somber room. "Well, I'm glad to see you okay Captain. But I promised Jane I would see her." We all nodded. "Tell her, we all say Hello Thor." "Of course." The god proclaimed before picking up Mjolnir and leaving. "Capsicle?" I heard Tony ask. "Yeah Tony?" "Can you tell us what you were remembering?" I looked at Steve's face and saw conflict. He squeezed his hand. "Tony did your father ever mention me?" "Not often. I mean he mentioned an Uncle Steve a lot. And apparently he was a war hero and died in WW2. Then my parents made him my godfather." Steve smiled brightly. "Well that connects to the story, I'm about to tell you." Tony nodded. "We'll be here to if that's alright." Bruce asked. "Of course. I'm sure you all are curious." We all nodded. "Well it was January 1943 just after a mission. My surveillance guy on my team, was hurt on the last mission and unable to come with us. So Howard Stark was the only option. He went willing. Then when we came home, Howard and I went for a drink. Then we talked."

"Steve," "Yes Howard?" "Can you do something for me?" "For you Howard anything." "Protect my future and my family." "Of course Howard. He went to explain why he started Stark Industries." Tony interrupted. "My father made you promise to protect me?" Steve nodded. "He started your company to reshape the world for his children." Tony looked curious. "He became a brother to Bucky and I after that. Then of course I crashed into the ice. That day I lost the people who meant to the most to me." "So you're my Uncle Steve?" Tony asked quietly looking at Steve anxious. Steve nodded. "I believe so. He always said I'd be a godfather to a Stark child." Tony looked like he needed a hug. "Tasha?" I turned to Steve. "Cap?" "Can you grab the journal off of my night stand for me?" I nodded. "Come here and give me a hug then Tony." Steve opening his arms to his nephew. Tony pretty much jumped into them. Tony let out a sob into Steve's chest. Since he had a godfather, he was no longer an orphan. I went to Stark Tower for Steve. When I returned Tony had Steve's lap top open. "I'm back Steve." I said coming in the door to his hospital room. "The Jour." I raised it into his line of sight before he finished the word and handed it to him. "Thanks Tasha." I nodded before returning to the chair on his other side which I knew Bruce had vacated.

"Tony?" Steve asked. The genius looked up at him from over the top of the lap top. "Yeah Uncle Steve?" Which is totally true. Despite being the youngest physically each of one us looked up to Steve. "This was your father's journal, he kept from the time, we met to when he died. I got a box of my things from SHIELD when I was thawed out and this was with them. I've already read it. I'm now giving it to you. I think you might find it interesting." Tony nodded. "I'll take a look at it." Tony said taking the old leather bound book. "Steve?" Bruce asked. He had moved the chair at my left. "Yeah Bruce?" Steve asked. "You were mumbling Bucky before you passed out. Can you tell us about him?" I knew the description of Bucky from what Clint had told me from scoping out the vents. That is how he and I were always the first know something.

Steve looked sad for a moment before nodding. "There were nine people who I considered my family before I met each of you. Howard Stark, Peggy Carter, my Commandoes and Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes was so much more then my best friend. He was my husband. Your dad married us Tony. He, Peggy and now you are ever the only ones who knew. I learned later that the Commandoes knew and didn't care. Then of course I lost Bucky. Howard, Peggy and the Commandoes were there but it didn't matter. I lost the one man who meant the most to me." Steve choked back a sob. Then Tony intervened "Enough for today." We all nodded in agreement. I rose. "I'm going to find Clint." The others nodded and headed out the door. When I got far enough away. "Clint! I know you're up there." I said looking pointedly at the vent over my head. "You always know Tasha." Clint said as he dropped out of the vents. "What did you find out?" I asked as we walked. "Bucky Barnes is really Bucky Rogers." I whipped around. "You've met?" I asked quirking my eyebrow. He nodded. "Come on. We're going to Fury's office." He nodded. When we reached Fury's office. I noticed that the door was open and a man's voice was raised. When we got closer, we knew who it was.

"You stupid son of a bitch! He's alive and you never told me! My husband is alive." Sergeant James Rogers is a force to be reckoned with. We were in the doorway when Fury noticed our presence. "Agents Romanoff and Barton, we can I do for you?" "You must be Bucky?" Clint asked. Bucky nodded. "We'll take you to him." A smile graced his features. As we walked I tossed Fury a glare over my shoulder. Bucky had pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed a call. "I've found him. He's been alive this entire time. Call the others." Then he hung up. He grew tense when we passed the sign indicting that we were in medical. "Steve is okay. This is just a precaution." I said squeezing his shoulder. Bucky let out a sigh of relief. We reached Steve's closed door. "He's in here?" Bucky asked. "Yes, we can go in first if you want us to. I know you and Steve will want a moment to yourselves. Also I think you'll be meeting your godson." Bucky looked sick. "Hey guys." Clint said going in. "You two coming?" He said turning to block Steve's view. I nodded then went in.

Bucky closed the door behind me as he followed me in. "Steve we found someone. You might be interested in." "Who could you possibly have found?" Then Clint and I stepped to the sides to reveal Bucky to Steve. "Bucky?" Steve whispered his eyes watering. Bucky nodded. "It's me, Steve." Bucky said moving to the side of the bed. Steve pulled Bucky closer and scooted over on his hospital bed. Tony threw his money around to get Steve a larger one. Bucky slid right into Steve's side. On his good side of course. The pair curled around each other. "I missed you so much." Steve whispered into Bucky's hair. "I missed you too Steve. We all did." "What do you mean?" Steve asked confused. "The Commandoes. Steve they're all alive. We've been looking for you for a long time."

**A/N: And they are back together! But there's a twist the Commandoes are back! I know it's short but I have a long one ahead for the Commandoes reunion in mind. With that I leave you dreams of a certain Star Spangled Man with a Plan. **

**~MTMcW**


	3. Dernier and Jones

**Previously on It only took 70 years: **

"**The Commandoes. Steve they're all alive. We've been looking for you for a long time" ~Bucky **

_**Now on It only took 70 years: **_

_**Steve's POV **_

"What?" I asked amazed. My entire family has been alive this whole time. "Seriously Steve. Everyone is. Jacques Dernier, Gabe, Dum Dum, Morita and Falsworth then me of course." Bucky replied. I snuggled into his side deeper. He chuckled and his grip tightened. I looked down at him. His face was turned up towards mine. I leant down and placed a kiss on his lips. Bucky smiled into the kiss. "Dernier speaks English now. You could never tell he supposedly died at Normandy. It was your blood transfusions that have kept us alive. Then of course Howard found the recipe to the serum." I noticed Tony's head shoot up from the laptop. I had found some pictures of my World War 2 days and scanned into my laptop. Not to mention I sketched a lot of what I could remember.

"Seriously? My dad came up with the new serum?" Bucky looked up at me and I nodded. "Yes. It was only enough the Commandoes. Peggy was in England at the time back with MI-6. Howard of course was newly married." Tony smiled fondly. "Well Bucky Rogers this is Tony Stark our godson." "I know." Tony looked confused. "You give off the same air of confidence your Pops did. Not to mention you look like him." Bucky said stretching out then settling in the chair next to my bed. I laced our fingers together. He placed a kiss on the back of my hand. "I want you to meet the rest of the team." "Of course. I heard I owe a few people a thank you." I nodded smiling. The Avengers could never replace the Commandoes. They simply added to my family. The family, I cared for, protected and fought for.

"Tony put a call into the team. I want them here to meet my husband." I said with a grin tightening my hold on Bucky's hand. He was never going to be out of my sight since I haven't seen him in 72 years. "Of course. I'll be back in a minute." Then Tony stepped out of the room. I pulled Bucky back into my side. He complied and snuggled into my side. His head was resting on my shoulder. About thirty seconds later, Tony walked in followed by the rest of my team. "They were all outside." Tony said returning to his recliner to my left. "Guys this is my husband Sergeant James Buchanan Rogers." "Please call me Bucky." He piped in. I chuckled. "Well Bucky, this is my team the Avengers. Guys when I say your name step forward." They nodded. "Natasha Romanoff also known as the Black Widow." My fiery red-head of a best friend stepped forward and moved to the sofa at the right of the room. "Clint Barton aka Hawkeye." The archer stepped forward then moved to the arm of the couch near Natasha. "Dr. Bruce Banner." Then Bruce stepped forward and joined the others. "Thor." He joined the others. "Of course you know our godson Tony." He nodded.

Then a doctor came into the room. "Wow, you've got quite the crowd here Captain Rogers." I smiled. "My family." I felt someone un-clip my dog tags and slide them off my neck. I looked down to see Bucky pulling my wedding ring off my tags When he picked up my left hand and kissed my ring finger. I had James tattooed under my ring. But since I went into battle so often, I left my ring on my dog tags. Bucky's dog tags and my dog tags that were re-issued with my name hyphenated. "Steven Grant. It has been 70 years since we've been together. It's been 70 years since we've taken our vows in front of only Howard. I know now we can have forever together. Marry me. Again. Be my husband for as long as we both walk the earth." My eyes were watering as Bucky spoke. He was on one knee beside my bed. I nodded. "Yes, a thousand times yes." I crying. His face shone with the salty tear tracks as he slipped my wedding ring back on my finger. Then he pulled me into a hug.

We were pulled apart when a throat cleared. We turned to notice my doctor standing in the door. Then I realized he had been there. But for the first time, I didn't blush. Bucky chuckled and took my hand from the side of the bed. "Well Captain. I just need to look you over before I can release you to your husband here." I smiled. The doctor looked at all of the machines, I was connected to. "Everything looks good here. How do you feel?" "Never better. Yet where the rebar was is a little tender." He nodded. "That's to do expected. Well since your metabolism is higher then a normal human's, I can't really subscribe any pain medication. But I do want to take a look at your dressing." The doctor came over gently peeled off the dressing on my lower abdomen. I flinched as the tape parted from my skin. The skin under the dressing was red and scarred. "It looks great Captain. In fact, I'm going to take off the dressing. I grinned completely when he tossed it.

"Well, I'm going to start your release papers. I don't want to see you again for a long time, Captain Rogers." I nodded. "Of course." "I'll make sure of it." Bucky chimed in. The doctor chuckled as he left the room. "I figured you might want this Steve." Tasha said holding up my duffle. "Thanks Tasha." I said taking the bag from her. "Everyone out." Tasha making sure everyone was out of the room but Bucky and I before leaving herself. I opened the bag and pulled out the clothes, Tasha brought. A pair of jeans, my converse and a long sleeve shirt that read Barnes across the back, I had made last year. I slipped the shirt over my head and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I pulled on my jeans. Then pulled on my socks and converse. Bucky stepped between my legs. "I never thought I would be able to see you again Steve." He murmured resting his forehead against mine.

I smiled sadly. "I was never the same when I lost you." I replied. Bucky wrapped his arms around my waist his head in my neck. "Never again." Bucky whispered. "Never again." I nodded. Then I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I answered as Bucky pulled away. The doctor came back in with a clipboard. "You just need to sign a few papers and you are free to go." I nodded and took the clipboard from his hand. I've signed these papers so often that I knew the drill by now. I signed the last line and passed the clipboard back to the doctor. He checked it over and smiled. "Well Captain Rogers, you are free to go." I grinned and rested my hands on Bucky's shoulders. It was a common thing for us. Many who don't know the story, assume it's for balance. They aren't wrong. We also sort of 'feed' off each other energy. I know its strange but it is what works for us. Bucky took a few steps back. Then I was left standing. I didn't feel anything, I felt great. "How do you feel?" The doctor asked. "I feel fantastic." I said with a huge grin. I felt Bucky settle himself under my arm. "Make sure he doesn't over do at all Mr Rogers." The doctor said looking pointedly at Bucky. I grinned. It's been awhile since I wasn't the only one referred to as Rogers.

We headed out the door. I tightened my grip on Bucky. I felt him chuckle. We went straight back to the Tower. I was not required to give my report because I will put in to Fury tomorrow. Then get Bucky and the Commandoes as my teammates. Let's hope the Avengers will play nice. As we were in the elevator up to the main floor of the tower Bucky's phone rang. "Rogers." He said answering. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Bonjour Jacques." He replied to the other end. Dernier. "Of course, I'll meet you and Gabe at the airport tomorrow." "Of course. He's right here." "I'll tell him." "Bye guys." He hung up and slid his phone back into his pocket. "Dernier and Gabe are on their way. They'll be in the international terminal of JFK tomorrow at 8:30." I nodded. "Should I let you go alone? Or should I come along?" I asked as we stepped off on the main floor. "Come along. I can leave the car alone since the laws put in place since 9/11." I laced our fingers together and led him toward the living room. It was our hang out place. As I thought everyone was already there.

"Hey guys." I said with a grin. I moved around the sectional with Bucky and we settled in my usual corner. "Coulson and Pepper this is my husband Bucky." Coulson's jaw was on the floor. I whispered in Bucky's ear and whispered "He is a huge Commandoes fan. He favors the two of us." Bucky let out a laugh. "Wait till he finds out the others are in route." I thought Phil was going to faint. "He's our handler." Bucky nodded and looked at Phil. "I feel so bad for you man. Wait to you meet the rest of us?" Phil dropped back into the couch. "Oh shit." was all I heard both the whole room broke into laughter. "What do you mean?" I asked once I caught my breath. "Well, when I heard and saw you were alive, I got on Fury's case. Which led to a pissed off President who is related to Colonel Philips by the way. Now the Commandoes are of the Avengers." I grinned. I wasn't going to have to choose who I was going to give up. Everyone in the room already knew the answer. If the Commandoes weren't allowed to join the Avengers, the Avengers would no longer have Captain America. I was obviously going to back to my husband and brothers.

"Well what is everyone doing?" I asked looking around the living room. Tony had his StarkPad and looked like he was in the middle of a new design. So I left him be. "Well I was going to put a DVD if you all are interested?" Bruce asked looking at the rest of us. Bucky was using my StarkPad. "Sure." I said pulling Bucky in between my legs. "We'll stay if you don't mind." Pepper chimed in for her and Phil. Bruce nodded. Clint and Natasha both nodded their approval. "I'm up to watching anything." I said "So Bruce you pick." He nodded and started looking through the DVD case to the right of the TV.

He pulled one that suited him and put it in. We had a rule that we weren't allowed to watch ay archery movies because Clint would pipe in his two sense constantly. I wasn't paying any attention to the movie when I was watching my husband. I loved watching his face when he was watching up I was up on my StarkPad. I used it to store my sketches. It was pass code locked. I had learned enough about computers over the last few years. I knew my way around Tony's extensive system. Then again he taught me. Bucky stopped on the sketch I did of our wedding day. It was us, wrapped around each other in the safety of the Stark Mansion dancing. He smiled brightly at the picture. "It's my favorite." I whispered in his ear. He nodded his agreement. Bucky put the tablet on the coffee table and snuggled into my chest. I moved so we were laying on our sides. I tucked my head in his neck. He sighed and snuggled. I tucked an arm under his head so he was using it as a pillow. I finally noticed the movie we were watching. "After the week, we've had. I thought we should needed a cute movie. Hence why I chose Tangled." Bruce replied. I nodded. After I almost died this morning, a night in was exactly what I wanted. We watched three movies before people were starting to head to bed. Bucky stood up and pulled me up after him. "Let's go to bed Steve." He murmured not to wake Tony and Bruce. I nodded.

I led him up to my floor. When he stepped out of the elevator, he was amazed. Tony had it designed like it was straight out of the 40's. But it had a modern twist. "It's late. We need to leave here early in the morning." I said wrapping arms around Bucky's waist. He nodded. I let him go and led in the direction of my room. "Gabe and Jacques's room is around the corner." I said as we reached our door. "Tony graced me with two floors. So the Commandoes can choose their rooms when they arrive." Bucky nodded and I opened the door. He smiled. It was a replica of the room, we had our wedding night in. We were technically the first gay couple to be married. Years before it as alright to be different. I moved over the dresser and pulled out two pairs of pajama pants. I tossed the smaller pair to Bucky and traded my jeans for the other pair. Then pulled off my shirt and left today's clothes in the laundry basket by the bathroom door.

I set the alarm clock on my night stand for 6:00. It was in case we didn't get up at 5:30 like clock work. The army will do that to you. I pulled the covers back and crawled into bed. Then lifted the covers for Bucky to climb in. I was laying on my back and Bucky rested his head on my heart. I smiled and drifted to sleep. Finally with the man I love in my arms. He was finally back where he should be. I felt the sun shining on my eyelids and woke up. When I woke up, I heard the shower running, Bucky must have been in there. I smiled and went to join him. He grinned when he noticed it was me. I brushed my teeth then climbed in under the water with him. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I rested my head on his shoulder as I whispered "Good Morning." He turned around in my arms and wrapped his around my neck. "Good morning to you." He said kissing me. I stifled a moan. "As much as I want to. We can't we need to be at the airport by 7:30." Bucky nodded against my chest and groaned. I laughed. "Believe me, darling I know."

I squeezed shampoo into my hand and massaged it into his scalp. He turned and rested against my chest. It was a thing, we had. Then about fifteen minutes we were in route to JFK. It was 6:30 when we left. So we stopped for coffee and pastries for the guys. "Do they still take their coffee the same?" I asked Bucky pulling into the coffee shop down the street from the tower. "Of course." "Do you?" I asked looking at him as I found a spot. He nodded. "You haven't changed a bit." I said as I opened the door for him. He smiled his thanks and passed through the door. I followed. "Steve! How are you?" I heard from behind the counter. "Paulie! I'm good man." "Who is the fine piece of man beside you?" He asked. "Paulie this is the guy I told you about. Bucky Rogers. My husband." Paulie smiled brightly. "Santi! Steve is here! With his husband!" Paulie called back into the kitchen stressing husband. Then I heard a series of clanging before the one of my friends came out. I turned to Bucky and he looked confused. "Bucky, these are my friends Paulie and Santiago Martinez." I turned back to my favorite Spaniards behind the counter. "Guys, this is Lieutenant James Buchanan Rogers. My husband." I said looping an arm around his waist. "Please call me Bucky." Bucky said with a wave. "Glad to have you with Bucky. Steve can I get you the usual?" Paulie asked looking at me. "Yes please. Expect I need four black coffee. Then of course a dozen of Santi's muffins." Santi chuckled then moved to pack the muffins.

"Can you stay for a while?" Paulie asked. "Unfortunately no. We are heading to pick up from friends from the airport." He nodded. Santiago passed the box of muffins over the counter. "Thanks man." I said taking the box and handing them to Bucky. Then Paulie put the four coffees on the counter in a drink tray. "Here you are." I dropped a twenty in the tip jar. "Thanks guys. How much do I owe you?" Paulie waved me off. "As always just play for our afternoon crowd." I blushed and nodded. Bucky looked at me confused. Santi caught it. "Did Steve not tell you he can play the piano and the cello?" Bucky looked at me. "I have a lot of free time on my hands." He nodded. "I completely understand." I placed the drink tray on top of the box of muffins. I checked my watch. "We gotta run guys." "Come back soon Steve!" Santi called as we headed out. "As always guys!" I opened the door for Bucky and he climbed up. "You can slid two of the coffees in the back two cup holders." He nodded and did that before sliding the other two in the front cup holders between us.

We pulled up the International terminal of JFK at 8:05. "I'll wait here with the car. I'll see you in a bit." Bucky nodded and leaned over planting a kiss on my lips. Then climbed out of the car, I plugged in my iPod and just waited. Then I looked at the clock and it read 8:35. I popped the trunk and stood next to it waiting. It was about 8:50 when they came through the doors. Jacques and Gabe stopped short when they saw me. I nodded. Then I was crashed into. I pulled two of my brothers into hugs while Bucky tossed their bags in the trunk. "Steve, we've missed you." I heard Gabe murmur. "I missed you too. You have no idea." I said looking over their heads at Bucky. He smiled and blew me a kiss. They released me. "Come on guys. I'm going to introduce you to your new teammates." I said opening the back door. They smiled brightly at the two coffees that sat waiting there. Tony had designed the car's cup holders to be temperature controlled. So if you put a hot coffee in one, it would stay hot. When they settled in the back seat, I shut the door. Before opening Bucky's door, I kissed him. "Thank you." was all I said. Then I opened his door and he climbed in. I ran around the front of the car and climbed in.

"Alright what have you two been up to?" I asked looking in the rear view mirror as I pulled away from the curb. "Well we've been living together in a flat in Central Paris." That was when I noticed the gold band on their fingers. "How long?" I asked quirking my eyebrow. "35 years." Gabe replied with a blush. "Alright well, we're about ten minutes from the Avengers Tower." They nodded. We had spent the whole ride from JFK talking. I pulled into the garage under the tower. "You guys can follow me." I said pulling their bags out the trunk. "We can carry our bags Steve." Gabe protested. Bucky waved them off and pulled their bags from my hands. "I've got this babe." I grinned and rolled my eyes. "I'll let you guys settle in first for a while. Then introduce you to the chaos that is my family." They laughed and nodded. I hit the button that take me up to my rooms. We stepped off on my second floor. "You guys can pick any room on this floor you want. Bucky and I are on the floor above you. Then we all normally hang out on the floor two floors down." They nodded. "We will leave you guys alone for a while." As we stepped back on the elevator, Bucky's phone rang.

**A/N: I'm back! Yes. I know you hate it. So short. MUCH longer then the last chapter I promise. Well Dernier and Gabe Jones are back. You need to decide who returns in the next chapter. I was thinking Morita. But hey it could be our favorite Brit Falsworth. **

**Spangly, MTMcW**


	4. Where we started

Previously on It only took 70 years,

"**As we stepped back on the elevator, Bucky's phone rang." **

_**Now on It only took 70 years **_

_**Steve's POV **_

"Rogers." Bucky answered as we headed down to our floor. "Hey man, what's up?" He asked stretching out on the sofa in front of our TV. I looked down at my watch and grinned. The perfect time, to take him on a tour of my NYC. I got his attention and said I was heading back up to Gabe and Jacques. He nodded. "Who is it?" I mouthed sitting in the easy chair perpendicular to the sofa. "Dum." I chuckled and rose heading back over to the elevator. I hit the up button and turned. I blew a kiss to Bucky and he caught it placing it on his heart. I smiled and stepped into the elevator. I headed upstairs. When I stepped out of the elevator, I saw Dernier and Gabe coming out of their room. "Hey guys. I was planning on taking Bucky out on a tour of my New York. You two interested?" They looked at each other and nodded. "Awesome. I'll meet you downstairs. The button on the elevator says L." They nodded and I headed back down to my husband.

"Hun?" I asked stepping off the elevator on my main floor. "In here, handsome." I heard Bucky call from my studio. I followed his voice to see him staring at the sketch I did of us over my fireplace in the room, I like to use as my studio because it has a balcony and a lot of natural light. "I guess you found my studio." I said leaning against the door jamb. He turned away from the picture over my fireplace. He nodded and wiped away the tears in his eyes. I pushed off the door and met him in the middle. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm taking Dernier and Gabe on a tour of my New York. You interested in joining us?" He nodded and rested his head on my chest. "Dum Dum called and said he is coming into New York by train. He'll be at Grand Central around 6:00." "Okay. We'll all be there." "Well, I told Gabe and Dernier we will meet them in the lobby." Bucky nodded and let go of me. We headed into our room and changed our clothes. Because it's September in New York City, it's cold. So we bundled up. I pulled on a button down with a sweater over it. I topped it off with my gray pea coat and gloves with a plaid scarf. Bucky was no where to be found. I headed out into the living room.

"Darling?" I called. "I'm coming." I heard him call. I noticed a bag over his shoulder. "Sorry I was getting my camera." I nodded. He whistled when he saw me. I smiled and spun around. I didn't blush anymore. It was a relief. He chuckled. I laced our fingers together. "Well we should go." I said grabbing my phone from Bucky's hand. "I added all of our numbers." He said pulling me into the elevator. I smiled and followed him. We met Jacques and Gabe in the lobby of Stark Tower. "Alright fellas, I'm going to show the way I've viewed New York since I woke up." They all nodded. "We're going to head in to the city by the SUV, I picked you all up in." They nodded and I led them to the stairs that would take us down the garage. I grabbed the keys from the rack next to the door. Tony was tired of everyone losing their keys, he installed this. Before I could grab my keys, I would have to type in my Avengers ID card number. Then I grabbed the keys, I wanted. The only keys I didn't leave done here are the keys to my bike. Which I kept under a tarp around the corner. I clicked the unlock button and we all climbed in. "Where should I start?" I asked as I pulled out onto the street.

"The beginning?" Gabe asked. I looked at Bucky to my right and nodded. "Well we are in route to Brooklyn then. I'm warning you at this time of day traffic is terrible." They all nodded. "We can stop for breakfast at my favorite place." Bucky smiled. "Alright well right now we are in Manhattan, New York. It was like this when I was younger." We drove on Del Sol. "Alright come on in guys." They nodded Bucky snapped a picture of the sign. Before dropping the camera bag back in front seat. "Santiago and Paulie! We're back and we brought friends." They both came in from the kitchen. "Hey Steve!" Santi chirped. "Hi Bucky." Paulie said. "Now who are you?" He asked looking at Jacques and Gabe. "Jacques Dernier and my husband Gabe." said Jacques introducing him and Gabe. "Well hello and welcome to New York." said Paulie practically swooning. I chuckled. Santi picked up French when he was Europe studying French cuisine. He fell in love with the accent. But when Santi quit his job as a head chef at one of the best French restaurant in New York things changed. They went to Barcelona on their honeymoon and then they fell in love with food. So they opened a Spanish bistro. It was a happy medium between the Spanish and American culture. Their bistro is my new favorite place since I ducked in to hide from the paparazzi.

"Well can I get you the usual?" Santi asked from behind the counter as we took off our layers. We all looked at each other. "You guys can go ahead and order." I said gesturing to the three men in front of me. They all ordered a black coffee. Then Gabe and Dernier both got a muffin. Bucky ordered a breakfast sandwich on a croissant. "Of course, you both know me so well." I said smiling at the guys behind the counter. They chuckled. I hung everyone's coat on the rack by the door and joined them at the largest booth in the window. "Well this is my favorite place. I've only ever brought Tony here." I looked at all the three men with me. "Now I've brought you here." They all smiled. We sat talking until Santi and Paul set our food in front of us. "Thanks guys!" I said with a grin. "I suppose I'll come in and play for the crowd tonight?" Paulie grinned and nodded. "We close early tonight. But you're usual nights this night will be lovely." I smiled and nodded. "I'll bring the gang with me."

Paulie and Santi grinned and went to serve their next customer. We ate in silence just simply enjoying the company we provided for each other. Now we are only missing three members. One is in route. Bucky hadn't gotten in touch with the others yet. "Any word from Falsworth? Morita?" Dernier asked. We simply called them by their last names because their first names were both James. "I've got a line with Morita. He said he only needs to confirm his flight and he'll be here hours after." Gabe replied. Bucky sipped on his coffee. He was thinking. "What cha thinking about?" I asked looking at him out of the corner of my eye. "I think I know how I can find Falsworth." "How?" I asked in reply. "He said he left you a note somewhere amongst your books?" He said with a quirked eyebrow. I thought back to when I got boxes of my belongings from SHIELD. I didn't completely go through the box labeled Commandoes. "I haven't completely gone through those boxes yet. But I can see what I pull up with SHIELD." They all nodded. They were there when SHIELD came to be minus Bucky and I. Both missing and presumed dead. I sometimes wished I had gotten to see Howard and watch Tony grow.

But I was someone in the Arctic frozen in ice. We sat for a hour and a half eating and talking about the last 70 years. I was commenting on things, they've done. All I did was sleep. Then I looked at the clock and grinned. "Well if everyone is set, I'm going to leave a tip for those two. Then we can head out." They nodded and rose as I went up to the counter. "Hey fellas. We're heading out. I'm only giving a donation okay? And I'll text you my nights I'm coming in to play later. Unless I'm saving the world or something of course." That earned chuckles. "Thanks man." Paulie said taking the money from me to drop in the jar behind the counter. I shrugged into my coat when I returned to the table and wrapped my scarf around my neck. "Well we're going in Bucky and I upbringing. Brooklyn." I said as we headed out of the bistro, turned coffee shop at night.\

Bucky was taking pictures of different things as we headed toward Brooklyn. My boxing gym was in Brooklyn. Then I was going to head in Manhattan then shoot up to LaGuardia. "Alright we lived together in an apartment building that is actual here still. I said as I pulled over to the side of the street. Then slid out of the car. I found the right key and headed up to the door. I let us into the building. "No elevator." Bucky smiled. "Third floor walk up." I called over my shoulder heading up the stairs. I had purchased our old apartment about ten months ago. I used it as a place to get away from the chaos of the Tower. I kept me grounded to the kid from Brooklyn with his husband. "Welcome to la casa de Rogers-Barnes." I said swinging open the door to 3A.

Bucky went in first and spun in awe. "It is the exact same?" I smiled and nodded. "It's exact down to the last scorch marks." Bucky ran over to the dining room and checked under the rug that was under the table. He grinned and his eyes watered. I nodded. "From the candles on our anniversary before we got separated." He nodded and enfolded me in his arms. I smiled and hugged tighter to me. "This is the first we've been together in this apartment is 72 years." I said to the others over Bucky's head. They weren't looking at us. They were looking at the sketch over the fireplace. It was a gas fire place of course. I put it myself. The sketch was Bucky in his dress blues. I did it after he died and had it framed. Then of course when I got my apartment back, I returned to its rightful place. Then the wall behind in my living room, was all sketches of Bucky and I. They walked through my apartment in awe. I filled the apartment with various sketches of Bucky and I. I smiled and released Bucky when he noticed the picture of himself over the fireplace. He looked at me confused. "It was after I lost you." He flinched and nodded.

I settled on the sofa with my StarkPad I left at the apartment. "I've got more sketches, I wanted to show you. But these ones are the ones I want to keep private. These of us during the war, and our married life. They are private. You are the only person who has seen these." To tell you the truth, I've got StarkPads like I've got sketchbooks. I only use my sketchbook for pictures of Bucky and I. The other drawing I do is right on the tablet. Its not the same as paper. But I'm growing used to it. I really own use the sketchbooks in my studio at the Tower. Bucky and I were snuggled together as I explained each sketch then I came to my favorite. It was the first time, I saw Bucky in a tux. The sketch after it, was when I thought he was gone. It wasn't a good sketch. But it helped me grieve. That was when I took up boxing. Because I had nothing to do at night but sketch or guard our camp.

"Well you guys ready?" I asked looking up to Dernier and Gabe as they came back into the living room. Bucky had gone to explore the apartment himself. They nodded. "This is an amazing apartment Steve." Gabe said perching on the arm of the chair that Dernier was sitting in. "Thanks guys. This was our safe place. To the outside world, Bucky was my brother staying with me, after he escaped the blitz but his wife died. Then mine went over as a nurse and was killed. Then I was injured. Then of course we both came back over." They nodded. I heard Bucky call for me. "I'm coming." I called back trotting to where I heard his voice. I saw our bedroom door open. Bucky was sitting on the bed staring at the picture; I had hanging over the headboard. It was a portrait, I drew myself of us. He smiled brightly at the picture. "My favorite." He whispered. I nodded. "I've got one in the works in my studio at the Tower. I'll show it to you tonight." He nodded. Then I helped him off the bed and led him out to join the others.

"Let's head out guys." I said as Bucky and I came out in the living room. They rose from the chair, they were snuggled in. "I'll make you a key Bucky." I whispered as I locked the door. He nodded into my back. I bent down when we hit the front of the building. "We can walk to the gym from here." They all nodded. I led the way. I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I wrapped an arm around Bucky's shoulder. We were finally at peace. In this time, we were allowed to be together openly. I kissed the top of his head. Bucky and I were pointing buildings that meant something to us, but had changed. The gym was about five blocks from our apartment. "Here we are." I said gesturing to the building in front of me. "Its still here?" Bucky looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "The very same. It's looks it did on the inside." Bucky smiled. "I'll take inside when we have more time. There is one more place for me to show you before we go pick up Dum Dum." They nodded and headed back to the car.

"Where are we headed?" Bucky asked sliding into the front. "Well we are headed to Time's Square. It was where I first learned I had been a sleep 70 years." He nodded but didn't continue on the subject. We know how it was for the both of us. Being together in a time where we would be shunned.


	5. Two left to find

Previously on It only took 70 years,

"**As we stepped back on the elevator, Bucky's phone rang." **

_**Now on It only took 70 years **_

_**Steve's POV **_

"Rogers." Bucky answered as we headed down to our floor. "Hey man, what's up?" He asked stretching out on the sofa in front of our TV. I looked down at my watch and grinned. The perfect time, to take him on a tour of my NYC. I got his attention and said I was heading back up to Gabe and Jacques. He nodded. "Who is it?" I mouthed sitting in the easy chair perpendicular to the sofa. "Dum." I chuckled and rose heading back over to the elevator. I hit the up button and turned. I blew a kiss to Bucky and he caught it placing it on his heart. I smiled and stepped into the elevator. I headed upstairs. When I stepped out of the elevator, I saw Dernier and Gabe coming out of their room. "Hey guys. I was planning on taking Bucky out on a tour of my New York. You two interested?" They looked at each other and nodded. "Awesome. I'll meet you downstairs. The button on the elevator says L." They nodded and I headed back down to my husband.

"Hun?" I asked stepping off the elevator on my main floor. "In here, handsome." I heard Bucky call from my studio. I followed his voice to see him staring at the sketch I did of us over my fireplace in the room, I like to use as my studio because it has a balcony and a lot of natural light. "I guess you found my studio." I said leaning against the door jamb. He turned away from the picture over my fireplace. He nodded and wiped away the tears in his eyes. I pushed off the door and met him in the middle. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm taking Dernier and Gabe on a tour of my New York. You interested in joining us?" He nodded and rested his head on my chest. "Dum Dum called and said he is coming into New York by train. He'll be at Grand Central around 6:00." "Okay. We'll all be there." "Well, I told Gabe and Dernier we will meet them in the lobby." Bucky nodded and let go of me. We headed into our room and changed our clothes. Because it's September in New York City, it's cold. So we bundled up. I pulled on a button down with a sweater over it. I topped it off with my gray pea coat and gloves with a plaid scarf. Bucky was no where to be found. I headed out into the living room.

"Darling?" I called. "I'm coming." I heard him call. I noticed a bag over his shoulder. "Sorry I was getting my camera." I nodded. He whistled when he saw me. I smiled and spun around. I didn't blush anymore. It was a relief. He chuckled. I laced our fingers together. "Well we should go." I said grabbing my phone from Bucky's hand. "I added all of our numbers." He said pulling me into the elevator. I smiled and followed him. We met Jacques and Gabe in the lobby of Stark Tower. "Alright fellas, I'm going to show the way I've viewed New York since I woke up." They all nodded. "We're going to head in to the city by the SUV, I picked you all up in." They nodded and I led them to the stairs that would take us down the garage. I grabbed the keys from the rack next to the door. Tony was tired of everyone losing their keys, he installed this. Before I could grab my keys, I would have to type in my Avengers ID card number. Then I grabbed the keys, I wanted. The only keys I didn't leave done here are the keys to my bike. Which I kept under a tarp around the corner. I clicked the unlock button and we all climbed in. "Where should I start?" I asked as I pulled out onto the street.

"The beginning?" Gabe asked. I looked at Bucky to my right and nodded. "Well we are in route to Brooklyn then. I'm warning you at this time of day traffic is terrible." They all nodded. "We can stop for breakfast at my favorite place." Bucky smiled. "Alright well right now we are in Manhattan, New York. It was like this when I was younger." We drove on Del Sol. "Alright come on in guys." They nodded Bucky snapped a picture of the sign. Before dropping the camera bag back in front seat. "Santiago and Paulie! We're back and we brought friends." They both came in from the kitchen. "Hey Steve!" Santi chirped. "Hi Bucky." Paulie said. "Now who are you?" He asked looking at Jacques and Gabe. "Jacques Dernier and my husband Gabe." said Jacques introducing him and Gabe. "Well hello and welcome to New York." said Paulie practically swooning. I chuckled. Santi picked up French when he was Europe studying French cuisine. He fell in love with the accent. But when Santi quit his job as a head chef at one of the best French restaurant in New York things changed. They went to Barcelona on their honeymoon and then they fell in love with food. So they opened a Spanish bistro. It was a happy medium between the Spanish and American culture. Their bistro is my new favorite place since I ducked in to hide from the paparazzi.

"Well can I get you the usual?" Santi asked from behind the counter as we took off our layers. We all looked at each other. "You guys can go ahead and order." I said gesturing to the three men in front of me. They all ordered a black coffee. Then Gabe and Dernier both got a muffin. Bucky ordered a breakfast sandwich on a croissant. "Of course, you both know me so well." I said smiling at the guys behind the counter. They chuckled. I hung everyone's coat on the rack by the door and joined them at the largest booth in the window. "Well this is my favorite place. I've only ever brought Tony here." I looked at all the three men with me. "Now I've brought you here." They all smiled. We sat talking until Santi and Paul set our food in front of us. "Thanks guys!" I said with a grin. "I suppose I'll come in and play for the crowd tonight?" Paulie grinned and nodded. "We close early tonight. But you're usual nights this night will be lovely." I smiled and nodded. "I'll bring the gang with me."

Paulie and Santi grinned and went to serve their next customer. We ate in silence just simply enjoying the company we provided for each other. Now we are only missing three members. One is in route. Bucky hadn't gotten in touch with the others yet. "Any word from Falsworth? Morita?" Dernier asked. We simply called them by their last names because their first names were both James. "I've got a line with Morita. He said he only needs to confirm his flight and he'll be here hours after." Gabe replied. Bucky sipped on his coffee. He was thinking. "What cha thinking about?" I asked looking at him out of the corner of my eye. "I think I know how I can find Falsworth." "How?" I asked in reply. "He said he left you a note somewhere amongst your books?" He said with a quirked eyebrow. I thought back to when I got boxes of my belongings from SHIELD. I didn't completely go through the box labeled Commandoes. "I haven't completely gone through those boxes yet. But I can see what I pull up with SHIELD." They all nodded. They were there when SHIELD came to be minus Bucky and I. Both missing and presumed dead. I sometimes wished I had gotten to see Howard and watch Tony grow.

But I was someone in the Arctic frozen in ice. We sat for a hour and a half eating and talking about the last 70 years. I was commenting on things, they've done. All I did was sleep. Then I looked at the clock and grinned. "Well if everyone is set, I'm going to leave a tip for those two. Then we can head out." They nodded and rose as I went up to the counter. "Hey fellas. We're heading out. I'm only giving a donation okay? And I'll text you my nights I'm coming in to play later. Unless I'm saving the world or something of course." That earned chuckles. "Thanks man." Paulie said taking the money from me to drop in the jar behind the counter. I shrugged into my coat when I returned to the table and wrapped my scarf around my neck. "Well we're going in Bucky and I upbringing. Brooklyn." I said as we headed out of the bistro, turned coffee shop at night.\

Bucky was taking pictures of different things as we headed toward Brooklyn. My boxing gym was in Brooklyn. Then I was going to head in Manhattan then shoot up to LaGuardia. "Alright we lived together in an apartment building that is actual here still. I said as I pulled over to the side of the street. Then slid out of the car. I found the right key and headed up to the door. I let us into the building. "No elevator." Bucky smiled. "Third floor walk up." I called over my shoulder heading up the stairs. I had purchased our old apartment about ten months ago. I used it as a place to get away from the chaos of the Tower. I kept me grounded to the kid from Brooklyn with his husband. "Welcome to la casa de Rogers-Barnes." I said swinging open the door to 3A.

Bucky went in first and spun in awe. "It is the exact same?" I smiled and nodded. "It's exact down to the last scorch marks." Bucky ran over to the dining room and checked under the rug that was under the table. He grinned and his eyes watered. I nodded. "From the candles on our anniversary before we got separated." He nodded and enfolded me in his arms. I smiled and hugged tighter to me. "This is the first we've been together in this apartment is 72 years." I said to the others over Bucky's head. They weren't looking at us. They were looking at the sketch over the fireplace. It was a gas fire place of course. I put it myself. The sketch was Bucky in his dress blues. I did it after he died and had it framed. Then of course when I got my apartment back, I returned to its rightful place. Then the wall behind in my living room, was all sketches of Bucky and I. They walked through my apartment in awe. I filled the apartment with various sketches of Bucky and I. I smiled and released Bucky when he noticed the picture of himself over the fireplace. He looked at me confused. "It was after I lost you." He flinched and nodded.

I settled on the sofa with my StarkPad I left at the apartment. "I've got more sketches, I wanted to show you. But these ones are the ones I want to keep private. These of us during the war, and our married life. They are private. You are the only person who has seen these." To tell you the truth, I've got StarkPads like I've got sketchbooks. I only use my sketchbook for pictures of Bucky and I. The other drawing I do is right on the tablet. Its not the same as paper. But I'm growing used to it. I really own use the sketchbooks in my studio at the Tower. Bucky and I were snuggled together as I explained each sketch then I came to my favorite. It was the first time, I saw Bucky in a tux. The sketch after it, was when I thought he was gone. It wasn't a good sketch. But it helped me grieve. That was when I took up boxing. Because I had nothing to do at night but sketch or guard our camp.

"Well you guys ready?" I asked looking up to Dernier and Gabe as they came back into the living room. Bucky had gone to explore the apartment himself. They nodded. "This is an amazing apartment Steve." Gabe said perching on the arm of the chair that Dernier was sitting in. "Thanks guys. This was our safe place. To the outside world, Bucky was my brother staying with me, after he escaped the blitz but his wife died. Then mine went over as a nurse and was killed. Then I was injured. Then of course we both came back over." They nodded. I heard Bucky call for me. "I'm coming." I called back trotting to where I heard his voice. I saw our bedroom door open. Bucky was sitting on the bed staring at the picture; I had hanging over the headboard. It was a portrait, I drew myself of us. He smiled brightly at the picture. "My favorite." He whispered. I nodded. "I've got one in the works in my studio at the Tower. I'll show it to you tonight." He nodded. Then I helped him off the bed and led him out to join the others.

"Let's head out guys." I said as Bucky and I came out in the living room. They rose from the chair, they were snuggled in. "I'll make you a key Bucky." I whispered as I locked the door. He nodded into my back. I bent down when we hit the front of the building. "We can walk to the gym from here." They all nodded. I led the way. I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I wrapped an arm around Bucky's shoulder. We were finally at peace. In this time, we were allowed to be together openly. I kissed the top of his head. Bucky and I were pointing buildings that meant something to us, but had changed. The gym was about five blocks from our apartment. "Here we are." I said gesturing to the building in front of me. "Its still here?" Bucky looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "The very same. It's looks it did on the inside." Bucky smiled. "I'll take inside when we have more time. There is one more place for me to show you before we go pick up Dum Dum." They nodded and headed back to the car.

"Where are we headed?" Bucky asked sliding into the front. "Well we are headed to Time's Square. It was where I first learned I had been a sleep 70 years." He nodded but didn't continue on the subject. We know how it was for the both of us. Being together in a time where we would be shunned.

We climbed out of the car in Times Square. I looked at my watch, then swallowed. I moved to the stop where I thought I was going to be alone forever. I walked in a circle just looking at the buildings. I felt arms around my waist. I looked down to see Bucky's head on my chest. I smiled sadly and pulled him into me tighter. "Come on guys." I murmured releasing Bucky. "Dum Dum is going to be here soon. Then we are short two." They nodded and we went back to the SUV. "We need to go back to the tower and get another car." Bucky said looking at his phone. "I'm going to LaGuardia to pick up Morita." He nodded. "Gabe go with him." He nodded. We kissed our spouses and they caught a cab back.

"Let's head to Grand Central then Jacques." He nodded and took Bucky's place in the front seat. We were standing under the clock in the Grand Central Terminal about a half hour earlier. Then we saw that familiar bowler hat. "Dum!" I called over the crowd. "Dum!" I called again. Then he turned his head. He smiled and came in our direction. "Captain!" He said with a wave his hat. "Don't be stupid." I said quirking my eyebrow. He chuckled and pulled me into his signature hug. I chuckled. "I missed you too man!" Then he released me and hugged Dernier.


End file.
